Kucing
by ambudaff
Summary: Jika seorang Pangeran disihir menjadi kodok... bagaimana kalau menjadi kucing? Versi straight


**KUCING**

_Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi adalah milik __**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_SasuNyan milik bersama __**[at]Mokonyaaa**__, __**[at]denayaira**__ dan __**[at]nengmega**_

_Otanjoubi Omedetou Uchiha Sasuke! Jangan lupa, di Indonesia 23 Juli juga bersamaan dengan Hari Anak Nasional. Jadi Sasuke, janganlah lupa masa kanak-kanakmu!_

_Beberapa paragraf sama dengan fic 'SasuNyan' soalnya di saat fic ini hampir siap, Ambu dipaksa #ehsiapaloedipaksasegala ikut 'Uchiha Sasuke's Birthday 2011' yang beraliran sho-ai, jadi aja ceritanya di-twist #nyengir Penyuka straight baca di sini, penyuka sho-ai baca yang 'SasuNyan', penyuka dua-duanya, baca dua-danya ya! #promo #ditaboks_

_Rating T, masa sesudah Perang Besar_

-o0o-

Rasanya, kepanikan dan hiruk-pikuk itu pergi dengan sekejap, sama seperti datangnya.

Seperti mimpi saja, saat para _shinobi_ datang membawa sosok Naruto, terluka parah dan tak sadarkan diri. Plus sekian banyak _shinobi_ lain yang juga terluka.

Plus berita bahwa '_kita menang'_!

Kehebohan segera melanda para _medic-nin_. Bergegas menata agar semua _shinobi_ bisa memperoleh perawatan dengan layak, agar yang diprioritaskan mendapat perawatan terdahulu, agar yang tak berkepentingan segera menyingkir, sementara yang berkeahlian segera merapat untuk memberikan bantuan.

Seperti yang sudah ada kesepakatan, semua menyerahkan perawatan Naruto pada Sakura. Bukan hanya karena Naruto nampak paling parah, namun sebagai rekan se-tim selama bertahun-tahun, nampaknya Sakura-lah yang paling piawai menangani—bukan hanya Naruto tetapi juga Kyuubi-nya.

Saat ini, semua sudah ditangani.

_Shinobi-shinobi_ yang memperoleh perawatan ringan, sudah kembali ke tendanya. Bahkan sudah mulai membantu berkemas. _Shinobi-shinobi_ yang memerlukan perawatan lebih berat, sudah ditempatkan di tenda-tenda, sudah mendapat apa yang mereka perlukan.

Dan Naruto.

Dan seekor kucing muda, sudah bukan anak kucing lagi nampaknya, tetapi juga belum menjadi kucing dewasa. Hitam. Buntutnya panjang dengan sedikit warna putih di ujung. Kalau Sakura melihatnya pada saat yang berbeda, mungkin dia sudah berteriak kesenangan, _'Kyaaaaa! Kucingnya lutuuu! Buat aku sajaaaa!'_

Tapi ini keadaan darurat, jadi Sakura hanya sempat menoleh sedikit pada kucing hitam itu, dan membiarkannya. Toh, kucing itu tidak mengganggu. Bahkan menepi, dan duduk seolah-olah mengawasi.

Sakura sudah dua kali memberikan _chakra_ bantuan pada Naruto, dan nampaknya tubuhnya sudah bisa beradaptasi. Sudah bergerak ke arah kemajuan, walau sangat kecil. Memang masih belum sadar sampai sekarang.

Wajah Kakashi muncul dari pintu terpal yang disibakkannya sebagian. Bertanya-tanya.

"Bagaimana?"

Sakura menghela napas. "Sudah stabil. Tapi masih jauh dari kesembuhan. Mudah-mudahan—"

Kakashi mengangguk. "Kau sendiri juga beristirahatlah dulu—"

"_Ha-i_," sahut Sakura pelan, mengangguk.

Wajah Kakashi lenyap dari sudut kuakan pintu. Tapi itu disertai dengan terbukanya pintu terpal itu secara keseluruhan. Kakashi membukakan pintu, disusul dengan masuknya Kazekage.

"Gaara-_kun_?' sapa Sakura.

Gaara mengangguk. "Bagaimana?" pertanyaan yang sama terulang.

Sakura menggeleng. "Sudah stabil, tetapi kemajuan ke arah pulih sepertinya lambat sekali—"

Dan berbagai pertanyaan maupun pernyataan. Dan bukan hanya Kazekage, juga Kage-Kage yang lain. Jangan sebut Hokage yang sedari awal sudah bolak-balik mengecek.

Sakura sudah lelah sekali, memutuskan untuk memberikan bantuan chakra sekali lagi malam itu, ketika Kakashi muncul lagi. "Sakura!"

Sakura menoleh dari rutinitasnya kini, memberikan bantuan _chakra_, "Kakashi—"

"Sudah kubilang dari tadi, beristirahatlah!"

Nyengir. "Oke! Sedikit lagi—"

"Dan kucing itu?"

Sakura baru sadar, kalau sedari tadi ada seekor kucing di bawah dipan. Hanya duduk saja, melipat ekornya dengan rapi, tak mengeong minta makan sebagaimana biasa kucing lain.

"Eh, iya. Kucing ini sudah ada sedari Naruto tiba. Sepertinya—tiba bersama rombongan tadi—"

Kening Kakashi berkerut.

Tapi tak lama. "Ya sudah. Mungkin kucing nyasar. Bawa saja ke tendamu, kasih sisa makanan. Paling-paling kalau sudah kenyang, besok juga dia pergi."

"_Ha-i_," Sakura membereskan peralatannya. Menatap sekali lagi pada sosok Naruto yang bergeming, Sakura kemudian melangkah keluar tenda.

Seperti yang mengerti, kucing hitam itu berdiri dan mengikutinya. Sakura pergi ke tendanya, dia ikut. Dia duduk dengan manis di luar pintu kamar mandi saat Sakura mencuci muka dan tangan. Lalu ikut saat Sakura pergi ke tenda konsumsi untuk melihat apakah masih ada sisa ransum untuk makan malam. Duduk lagi dengan manis di bawah meja saat Sakura makan, dan mengeong dengan sopan saat Sakura memberinya sepotong ikan.

Tak tega, Sakura memberi isyarat agar kucing itu mengikutinya saat ia hendak tidur. Membuatkan tempat berbaring yang empuk di bawah dipannya, dan tak berapa lama kucing itu melingkar dengan nyaman.

Shizune melihatnya. "Kucing siapa itu, Sakura?"

"Tak tahu. Tadi datang saat rombongan yang membawa Naruto datang—"

"Eh?"

"Itulah. Dan dia jinak sekali. Seperti kucing yang biasa dipelihara. Jadi, ya sudah, kuberi makan saja. Mungkin besok, dia akan melanjutkan perjalanan mencari tuannya."

"Ya sudah. Kita tidur dulu sejenak. Lumayan, besok mungkin akan lebih berat—"

"Oke. _Oyasuminasai_—"

"_Oyasuminasai_—"

-o0o-

Untuk rasa heran yang tak bisa disembunyikan Sakura, keesokan harinya saat ia bangun, kucing itu juga sudah bangun. Siap berdiri di dekat pintu saat Sakura menyibak pintu kain terpal itu dan melangkah keluar. Mengikuti langkah-langkah Sakura ke tenda di mana Naruto dirawat, dan duduk tenang di bawah dipan Naruto saat Sakura memeriksa dan memberikan perawatan pada Naruto.

Tidak sampai dua hari, keseluruhan tenda akan dibongkar. Semua _shinobi_ yang masih memerlukan perawatan, akan dibawa dengan kereta kuda ke desanya masing-masing jika kuat, atau ke desa terdekat jika tidak kuat.

Setelah melalui pemeriksaan menyeluruh, Naruto termasuk ke dalam pasien yang dipulangkan ke desanya. Ke Konoha. Dalam kereta kuda yang digunakan untuk membawa Naruto, ikut juga Kakashi, mengawal. Sakura sebagai perawatnya, dan setelah bingung mau dikemanakan, kucing itu dibawa juga.

Tak seperti rombongan para _shinobi_ sehat yang melompat dari cabang pohon ke cabang lain dengan kecepatan penuh, kereta kuda ini berjalan pelan, menjaga kondisi pasien.

"Sakura—" Kakashi membuka suara saat kereta sudah mulai berjalan beberapa menit, "sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu—"

Sakura memandang Kakashi dengan heran.

"Ehm," Kakashi nampak agak ragu, "ini—saat sebelum Naruto bertempur dengan Madara—"

Sakura diam mendengarkan, membuat Kakashi meneruskan ceritanya.

"Kami sedang menghadapi Kabuto, saat ada seseorang yang datang—"

"—Sasuke kah?" Sakura memberanikan diri menebak.

Kakashi mengangguk pelan.

"Di mana dia? Di mana? Apakah dia—" Sakura tercekat "—tidak bisa meneruskan pertempuran—"

Kakashi menggeleng. "Tidak. Bukan begitu. Dia tidak bertempur melawan kami—"

Sakura hanya bisa memandang Kakashi dengan keheranan yang berlipat.

"Pada awalnya dia hanya diam saja memperhatikan pertempuran kami, tetapi dia kemudian mengeluarkan kata-kata, kalimat-kalimat, yang menguntungkan kami. Rahasia-rahasia gerakan Kabuto, dan sebagainya—"

Kening Sakura berkerut.

"Lalu, saat Naruto terdesak, dia malah turut membantu—"

"La-lalu dia ke mana?"

Kakashi menghela napas. "Itulah yang kami tak tahu—"

"—tak tahu?" Sakura penasaran.

"Saat-saat kritis, kami sedang bertahan dengan _chakra_ pamungkas, saat di mana Naruto mengeluarkan _jutsu_ pamungkas—dan kami tak tahu ke mana ia menghilang—" Kakashi menggeleng. "_Jutsu_ keluarga Uchiha itu cukup banyak, dan aku tak tahu kalau dia memakai salah satunya untuk menghilang. Aku takut kalau-kalau dia menghilang untuk mengejutkan kami semua yang sudah kelelahan itu—tapi sampai sekarang ia benar-benar menghilang—"

Sakura menghela napas. Menunduk.

Kakashi menghela napas juga. "Tadinya—kuharap bisa membawanya pulang padamu, Sakura. Kau tahu—sumpah Naruto. Walaupun bukan dia yang membawa Sasuke, paling tidak rombongan kami—"

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku tahu. _Arigatou_, Kakashi, untuk apa yang sudah kau niatkan. Walau kau tidak bisa membawanya pulang—"

Hening sesaat.

"Sakura?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Mungkin dulu aku akan menangis kalau mendengar berita semacam itu," Sakura tertawa getir, "sekarang juga mungkin sih, tapi setidaknya aku tidak menampakkan hal yang semacam itu di depan umum, Kakashi—"

Kakashi memandangnya lama.

"Kau—sudah tidak mencintainya lagi?"

Sakura menghela napas. "Kalau dibilang tidak, ya tidak juga. Kalau dibilang iya, sepertinya rasa itu jauh sekali, Kakashi. Mungkin tepatnya, saat ini aku punya banyak hal yang aku prioritaskan. Ada banyak hal yang aku kuatirkan, ada banyak hal yang aku pikirkan. Mungkin—sudah tertumpuk dalam-dalam—"

Kakashi masih memandanginya lama.

Tetapi mereka tidak membicarakannya lagi sepanjang perjalanan. Sakura lebih banyak menunduk, memandangi sepatunya.

Atau memandangi kucingnya, yang tiba-tiba saja nampak seperti kucing yang serius, mendengarkan semua percakapan mereka.

-o0o-

Kereta Naruto tiba di Konoha, dan Naruto dengan cepat dimasukkan di rumah sakit. Dengan fasilitas yang jauh lebih memadai daripada rumah sakit tenda di medan perang, Naruto cepat pulih. Suatu hari ia sadar, menggembirakan semuanya. Kemudian bahkan beberapa hari kemudian ia minta ramen—beberapa mangkok—sebagai menu makan siangnya. Tentu saja tak ada yang lebih gembira dengan kemajuan ini daripada Teuchi!

Tiap hari Sakura datang menjenguk, walau bukan _shift_-nya menjaga di Rumah Sakit. Dan selalu bersama kucing itu!

Hampir semua sudah menganggap kucing itu sebagai peliharaan Sakura. Ke mana-mana selalu ikut. Kalau Sakura harus masuk ruang operasi, dia menunggu di bawah meja piket. Di bawah meja piket itu pula sekarang sudah ada sebuah tempat makanan kucing. Bukan hanya Sakura saja yang mengisinya, tapi hampir semua yang punya sesuatu untuk dimakan kucing, selalu mengisinya.

"Kau ini manja sekali!" omel Sakura, "kau lihat, belum lima menit tempat makananmu kosong, sudah ada lagi yang mengisinya!" Hihi.

Hari ini Naruto boleh pulang. Sakura sudah akan membawakan tasnya, ketika Naruto merebutnya. "Tidak boleh. Aku sudah sehat, dan aku tidak boleh membiarkan cewek membawakan barang-barangku!"

Sakura nyengir. "Oke! Sekarang, mau langsung pulang?"

"Ke kantor Hokage dulu, menyapa pada Tsunade-_baachan_, baru pulang. Eh, kucing itu masih menunggumu?" Naruto mendekati si kucing, menunduk, dan menggaruk-garuk belakang telinganya. Kucing itu tidak bergitu bereaksi, seperti kucing pada umumnya, yang biasanya langsung mendengkur manja, "Siapa namanya?"

"Eh, aku beri nama si Hitam saja, bulunya kan hitam—"

"Tidak kreatif—" Naruto terkekeh, "kalau dari penampilannya, lebih baik kalau kau beri nama Teme saja—Ouch!" Naruto berkelit, nyaris terkena jotosan di bahu.

"Sudah, si Hitam saja—"

"Teme—"

"Si Hitam—"

"Teme—"

Sakura manyun dan tak mau berbicara lagi sepanjang perjalanan, membuat Naruto sibuk membujuk-bujuk.

-o0o-

Si Hitam melompat naik ke atas meja. Tapi sama sekali tak mengendus-ngendus piring seperti yang biasa dilakukan oleh seekor kucing. Ia berbaring, duduk diam.

Sakura memperhatikannya. "Apa Hitam? Kau mau?" Sakura menyisihkan _onigiri_ yang sedang dimakannya, memberikannya pada si Hitam.

Si Hitam mengendusnya, lalu memakannya pelan-pelan.

"Ah, kau juga suka _onigiri_ ternyata! Baik, nanti kalau aku bikin _onigiri_ lagi, akan kubuatkan khusus untukmu!" Sakura berdiri, membawa piringnya ke wastafel, dan mencucinya. "Ayo, mau ikut?"

Si Hitam melompat turun dari meja, dan mengibaskan buntutnya, berjalan mendampingi Sakura di sisi sebelah tengah jalan. Seperti seharusnya seorang pemuda kalau berjalan bersama seorang pemudi.

"Er—" Sakura tiba-tiba berhenti. "Bagaimana kalau kita mengambil jalan yang lain saja?"

Dari kejauhan nampak Kiba bersama Akamaru, berlari bersama—mungkin lebih tepat berderap bersama—, "Sakura! Aku mau bilang kalau—"

Terlambat! Akamaru sudah mengendus bau kucing! Dan biasanya akan berakhir dengan si kucing tak bisa turun di atas pohon, ketakutan dikejar Akamaru!

Tapi, ternyata tidak!

Si Hitam tetap berdiri di sisi Sakura, saat Akamaru mengendus-ngendusnya. Bahkan menjilatinya!

Dan sekarang keduanya berdiri menunggu bersama dengan rapi saat Sakura dan Kiba sedang berbicara.

-o0o-

"Kau ini sebenarnya siapa sih?" Sakura duduk di ambang jendela. Panas sekali, dan hari ini Sakura hanya mengenakan _hotpants_ dengan _tank top_. Si Hitam sedang melingkar di sudut jendela, tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh tuannya yang duduk begitu saja di sampingnya.

Sakura mengelus-elus bulunya. "Kau datang tiba-tiba. Dan langsung mengikutiku. Kau diam waktu dihampiri Akamaru, tidak kabur sebagaimana kucing lain. Kemarin, waktu aku sedang malas menggosip, kau membawaku menghindari jalan yang akan dilalui Ino—"

"Kau ini sebenarnya kucing atau jelmaan malaikat pelindung sih?"

Tangan Sakura memeluk kucing hitam itu, mengangkatnya, dan menyimpannya di pangkuannya. "Apa betul kalau kucing hitam itu lebih peka tentang perasaan majikannya daripada kucing yang lain?"

Sakura meneruskan mengelus-elus.

"Kau mau aku ceritakan sesuatu?"

Sakura bersandar pada tiang sisi jendela. "Dulu aku tak bisa jauh-jauh dari dia. Bahkan, saat dia meninggalkan desa ini, aku khusus meminta Naruto agar membawanya kembali—" Sakura mengeluh.

"Sejalan dengan itu, aku mulai terbiasa dengan ketiadaannya," Sakura menarik si kucing ke dadanya, mengelus-elus dagunya. "Apalagi untuk penampakan keluar. Semua mengira, aku mulai melupakannya—"

"Mungkin ya," Sakura tertawa pahit, "tapi kemarin aku coba tanya pada Naruto. Kakashi kan cerita saat pertempuran bersama Madara itu. Katanya saat itu ada Sasuke, tetapi dia menghilang di saat penghabisan. Ternyata Naruto-pun tak tahu. Naruto saja tak mengerti, kemana Sasuke menghilang, di saat-saat terakhir—"

Sakura memeluk si kucing erat, di bawah pipinya. Si Hitam mengeong pelan. "—dan kau tahu? Aku bahkan lebih merindukan Sasuke sekarang, daripada semua saat-saat dulu. Jauh lebih merindukannya, Hitam—"

Si Hitam mengeong lagi. Memberontak pelan, sehingga Sakura memindahkan posisi memangkunya. Sekarang, ia memegang kedua kaki depannya. Keningnya menempel pada kening si kucing. Matanya tepat menatap kedua mata si kucing, "—aku rindu Sasuke, Hitam!"

Si kucing memberontak lagi, hingga Sakura memegangnya lebih erat. Tetapi jadinya hidung si kucing yang basah itu menempel pada hidung Sakura—

—dan entah bagaimana kedua bibir Sakura mengecup bibir kucing yang kecil itu—

**FIN**

**EPILOG**:

"Kau tak pernah bilang—"

"Bagaimana aku bisa bilang—"

"Dan kau mungkin mengintip kalau aku sedang ganti baju!"

"Aku tidak mengintip! Kau tahu sendiri, sebagai kucing aku selalu memandang ke arah luar kalau kau sedang ganti baju!"

"Aaah! Ke arah luar, atau ke arah cermin yang ada di pintu—"

Sasuke menangkap lengan Sakura, menariknya halus tapi tegas, "Kau tahu? Dengan status kita sebagai suami istri sekarang, aku dengan senang hati berada seruangan bersamamu kalau kau sedang ganti baju. Malah kalau bisa, tidak usah diganti bajunya—"

Wajah Sakura memerah. "Matikan lampunya—" bisiknya.

**BENER-BENER FIN**

_AN:_

_Aaah! Kecepetan alurnya! Huwaaa, nggak ada kesempetan lagi mengubahnya!_


End file.
